


Murphy's Cops Law #13

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [12]
Category: Dr. Who
Genre: Brigadier hurt/comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #13: Bullets work on veteran cops too. They also work on weight lifters, martial arts experts, department marksmen, Narco investigators, S.W.A.T. jocks, and others who consider themselves immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #13

His shoulder throbbed and his whole arm and chest were sore and tight. He scowled at the bottle of painkillers sitting in his desk drawer. He set his jaw to keep from wincing as he slammed the drawer shut.

The throbbing went up his neck and up to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t help his breath coming out in shaky gasps.

“Is there anything I can get you, Brigadier?” a tentative voice asked from the doorway.

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart’s eyes snapped open. He was ready to let into the unfortunate who dared cross his path, but stopped when he saw the open look of concern. He took a deep breath and answered in a low, steady voice, “No thank you, Sergeant Benton.” 

Benton opened his mouth but his commanding officer kept speaking. “You may go about your duties.”

Benton straightened up and saluted. “Yes, Sir.”

Lethbridge-Stewart waited until the sound of Benton’s heavy boots faded away. He listened intently for a few more moments but everything was quiet. He allowed himself to relax in his seat. He closed his eyes again and rubbed his shoulder.

“Came back a little too soon, didn’t you?” another voice challenged. “This base can get by without you for a while.”

“With you running wild, Doctor, I wouldn’t have a base to come back to if I did,” Lethbridge-Stewart shot back.

The unwelcome guest shut the door and locked it. “Good God man, you’re as white as a sheet. Why are you here?”

“Because I cannot stand staying at home and doing nothing,” Lethbridge-Stewart answered, spitting out each word in pained frustration.

“Well, you’re doing no good here,” the Doctor retorted.

The Brigadier opened his eyes to glare at the white haired man in his silly cape. “You have expressed your opinion, unwanted as it was. You can leave now.”

The Doctor met the glare with one of his own. He stood on the other side of the desk with his hands on his hips. “No.”

Lethbridge-Stewart’s voice was ice cold. It was a tone that had turned to jelly the legs of many a man under his command. “I’m sorry. Did you say no?”

The Doctor was unaffected. “I said no. And you should still be in hospital,” he announced imperiously.

“I’m well enough for desk duty.”

“That’s debatable.”

Lethbridge-Stewart slowly planted his hands on his desk and pushed himself to his feet. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. His precise accent became even sharper. “It’s not your decision.”

The Doctor continued as if Lethbridge-Stewart hadn’t spoken. “It might be all right if it was just desk duty, but I know you, Alistair. If there is a crisis, you will be in the middle of it.”

“And you will be right there with me,” Lethbridge-Stewart snapped. “Odds are it will be your fault.”

The Doctor’s eyes got wide. “Odds are I will be saving Earth’s collective arse.”

Not for the first time, Lethbridge-Stewart had to fight the urge to wipe the smug look off the Doctor’s face. “Would you care to place a wager on that?”

“If I win, you have to wash Bessie out in the court yard in front of everybody.”

“Very well. When I win, you have to stand before all my men at assembly and publicly admit to being wrong.”

The Doctor bared his teeth. “Deal.”

They shook hands to seal the wager. The pain in his head threatened to split his skull and Lethbridge-Stewart had to sit down again. “Now, would you please leave,” he said wearily.

The Doctor’s voice softened but he didn’t move. “You came back too soon, Alistair.”

Lethbridge-Stewart pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “One cannot lead from behind, Doctor.”

“Your men don’t expect you to be Superman.”

“I have to set the example.”

“Of how to be as stubborn as a mule.” The Doctor crossed to the other side of the desk. He stood behind the Brigadier. His voice was barely above a whisper. “You were never supposed to take a bullet for me.”

Lethbridge-Stewart ran a tired hand through his hair. “That was not the original plan.”

The Doctor smiled wryly. “I should hope not.”

“Besides, better me than you,” Lethbridge-Stewart said matter-of-factly. He managed a small smile when there was no answer. “Speechless, hey.”

“I…” the Doctor’s voice trailed off.

“You’re my responsibility.” Lethbridge-Stewart paused and shook his head once. “Hawkins was once a fine soldier. I thought I might be able to get through to him. For a moment, I thought he was listening.”

The Doctor took a deep breath. “He was in his own world. Nothing was going to bring him back.” 

“I know. Despite it all, I’m sorry that he’s dead. As far as his family goes, he died a hero.”

The Doctor started gently rubbing Lethbridge-Stewart’s temples. “Why don’t you go home and take the pain killers. They’ll help you sleep.”

Lethbridge-Stewart relaxed into the touch. “I don’t want to sleep. I keep seeing Hawkins, that look in his eye when he decided to pull the trigger.”

The Doctor knelt down and whispered in Lethbridge-Stewart’s ear. “I’ll stay with you.”

Lethbridge-Stewart opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle. He glanced over his shoulder. One end of his mouth quirked up. “You drive.”


End file.
